


Сердце разбивается

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Hinowa ga Yuku (Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Jealousy, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Ей нужна совсем другая забота — та, которую она никогда не заслужит.
Relationships: Yomihime/Zuou





	Сердце разбивается

У Йомихимэ сердце разбивается всякий раз, когда Моэги тянет лидера уединиться в укромное место. Развратная соратница не привыкла прятаться, но Йомихимэ знает — это делается в первую очередь ради неё самой. Всё-таки с Моэги они иногда подруги, и та, будучи в курсе скрываемых чувств, не желает причинять ещё больше боли. Но удовольствие для неё всегда в приоритете, а потому Йомихимэ остаётся только молчаливо кивать на последующие ~~не такие уж искренние, на самом деле~~ извинения Моэги.

***

Йомихимэ видит, что у лидера к ней особое отношение. Он заботлив и спокоен рядом с ней, он прощает ей позорное поражение, в то время как любой другой мог получить за провал задания суровое наказание. Йомихимэ этого не надо. Она не хочет чувствовать себя дочерью лидера или его беззащитной младшей сестрой. Ей нужна совсем другая забота — та, которую она никогда не заслужит, и сердце от того разбивается сильнее, начиная приносить невыносимую боль.

***

Йомихимэ до побелевших костяшек на смуглых пальцах сминает плащ, когда замечает Ринзу в объятиях лидера. Принцесса — его новая жена. Отвратительно хорошенькая и покорная (возможно, в один момент просто сдавшаяся, но это уже не имеет значения). Йомихимэ издалека наблюдает за их поцелуями, размышляя о том, что ранее следовало согласиться на предложение Моэги и переспать с кем-то из её подчинённых. И тут же встряхивает головой, готовая себе же отвесить отрезвляющую пощёчину. Глупо беречься для той ночи, которой никогда не случится, но пока сердце продолжает разбиваться на осколки, впиваясь в душу и плоть, она будет ждать.

***

Йомихимэ вздрагивает, когда лидер приглашает её к себе. Чёртова Моэги проболталась или бросаемые ревнивые, завистливые взгляды стали настолько заметны? Йомихимэ что-то лепечет в ответ, возможно, переспрашивая, правильно ли она всё поняла. А потом следует за ним, понимая, что если предложение окажется сном, фрагменты разбитого сердца уже не соберутся воедино, и она попросту сгорит изнутри.

Однако в эту ночь Йомихимэ сгорает лишь в пламени долгожданной близости.


End file.
